


День лоботряса

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Drabble, Gen, Party, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Я сегодня ничего не делаю. Таков день, — пояснил Джонатан тестю.— Какой день? — удивился он, услышав эти слова из уст зятя. Дракула искренне недоумевал, откуда у и без того ленивых людей столько праздников, на которых не надо работать.





	День лоботряса

— Я сегодня ничего не делаю. Таков день, — пояснил Джонатан тестю.  
Они сидели в кабинете последнего, разбирая документы. Дракула сосредоточено зарылся в работу, а вот человек, судя по всему, решил дать себе небольшой отдых. Он сидел, развалившись, на кресле, и меланхолично жевал резинку со вкусом банана. За бумаги он, конечно, не брался, и вампир поглядывал в его сторону крайне неодобрительно.  
— Какой день? — удивился он, услышав эти слова из уст зятя. Дракула искренне недоумевал, откуда у и без того ленивых людей столько праздников, на которых не надо работать.  
— Да ясен пень — день лоботряса.  
— И такой есть? — Граф удивился ещё больше.  
Джонатан с явным удовольствием кивнул, продолжая жевать.  
— Так что, чувак, сегодня никак.  
— Хм, а я вот думаю, что твой праздник вполне можно отменить, — Дракула взял очередной листок и смешно наморщил лоб. — А то все эти лоботрясные дни сделают из тебя лентяя.  
— То есть как это отменить? — Юноша аж в кресле подскочил. — Но они же уже утверждённые!  
— А я — граф. И я могу на своей территории урезать всё, что захочу, — твёрдо сказал Дракула, ложа на колени зятя стопку документов. — Так что день ленивца отменяется.  
— Лоботряса!  
— Не суть. Работай.  
Джонатан хотел было огрызнуться, но передумал, увидев вампирьи клыки.  
— Рабство какое-то, — проворчал он, принимаясь за дело.


End file.
